dibs other sister: zim's HUGE crush
by Darkinvader897
Summary: when getting kicked out from her perfect high school, alex membrane now has to go with her sister and brother to their regular high skool. but what happens when zim develops a crazy crush over. what if she likes him for only what he isn't really is.
1. Chapter 1

The alien and the big headed guy's uncreepy sister

"Alex!" dib yelled hugging his sister who just came home from her school from being kicked out for exploding the science lab on accident. Apparently, they were very disappointed.

"Cannot…..not…breathe" she said. He let go

"I'm so glad you are going to our high school! Finally I'll have a friend to talk to."

"Dib you know you always have me?"

"I know, but you haven't been here in a long time. And we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ha! You have to hear dib talk!" teased gaz

"Gazie, do I have to beat you in modern warfare again?"

She growled

"You're lucky I don't send my stuffed animals to feed on you." She disappeared in the fog { a/n how did that get there? She walks danger!]

"Yup! My creepy sister^_^." she grabbed dib and zoomed to her room .She unpacked her bag and showed him pictures.

"I got paranormal footage from the mallard place." he looked at them then smiled

"I love you!" he screamed

"Oh well it's nothing."

"Well I have to say Alex these are pretty intriguing stuff. I have a surprise for you." He picked in his pocket a mood ring.

"Ohhhh sweet." She put it on her ring.

"I have another surprise, but it's at school."

"Oooh tell me!" she tickled him. He tackled her.

"Going to have to wait!" he reached for the door.

She sighed plopping herself on the bed.

Meanwhile at zim's house

"Whers mah piggay!" gir yelled

"Gir! Quick you're yelling I'm working on an ingenious plan to destroy the world by the use of these so called Mexican sponges!" he yelled

He pressed a few buttons

"I wonder what dib monkey is doing. Computer open camera 1-5."

"UHH zim don't you think it's a bit stalkerish to be spying on him?" his computer asked him

"He's being a freak with me. I'll be freaky with him." {A/n got creep?}

That's when she saw Alex getting a coke from the refrigerator. He was in a daze.

"Computer. Research that human and why it is in dib-filths house!"

"Analyzing…Alex membrane; age: 16 occupation; amateur writer, Got expelled from Whitney h. ghumi academy of science and math."

"Dib has a second sister? I thought he only had gaz? Hm well I hope she is not as crazy as her brother as scary as her sister. "

Will zim develop a creepy phantom crush over Alex? Will we ever learn why gaz produces fog whenever she walks out? Will gir ever get his piggy? All of that in the next chappy!


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! I got a first review!

Thank you to derpy derptapuss for reviewing my story!

No offense I gotta say I had your screen name was in my head for a while

Lol kk so I do not own iz characters only Alex and, maybe others

Alex woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and rushed into the bathroom. She changed into blue shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. Man this is better then changing into prison uniform at school she thought. She looked at her watch and her eyes popped out to see that the bus was almost here. She unfortunately lost track of time and when she got out the bus left. Just her luck? No it was not. She went to her bedroom and got out her three wheel rollerblades. She catched up to the back of the bus to see her brother.

Luckily, she arrived at the skool on time. Everyone was staring at her with shock.

"Who is she?" someone asked

"She looks new. But man is she cool" a guy replied

She just smiled and went to the information desk.

"Hi I would like to see what class I'm in "Alex

"Ok what is your name sweetheart?" the secretary asked

"Alex membrane."

She typed rapidly and gave her a paper.

"403 dear."

"Ok."

"Finally some membrane that is sane."

She fumed then sprint to the desk.

"Now I know that my brother and sister maybe a little insane. Ok insanely crazy, but doesn't mean you need to be talking bad about them. And a kind've thing like this can get you in trouble if you ask me. Bullying from school staff can get you fired. So as long as you're here I suggest you be quiet because you're a really nice lady and it would hurt to see you go away for calling them insane. You don't think I know how many people bully and tease my siblings? A lot. And my dad can very well sue this school if he'd actually give a crap about us! "She stormed off leaving the secretary in shock. She bumped into a green kid.

"Watch where you're going human" the kid growled

"You know in times like these I wish I wasn't human at all. The race is highly retarded if you ask me. She picked up his books and gave it to him.

"Sorry I'm just a little mad "she walked away

"Hey aren't you Dib membranes sister?" he asked

"Yeaaah. Why do you wanna know? So you can call me crazy?"

"No. I don't think you're crazy at all. "

She grew a small smile.

"Alex" she said shaking his hand

"Zim" he replied

"You must know what it's like to be teased on."

"Eh I've gotten used to it. Since I'm going to ru- I mean leave when I'm eighteen I manage to ignore every insult as possible."

"Hm pretty good strategy."

She walked with him to class.

"Well it was nice meeting you Alex" zim said holding the door for her.

"Nice meeting you ...Zim Thanks" she went into the class as he closed the door behind her. Staring at her putting her stuff away. Man she isn't like her siblings at all. She's nice, funny, she's not threatening to hurt him, and she isn't trying to expose him. He was thinking if he'd develop a crush over her. And if he did he was willing to except it

She went to class to see dib talking to some dark purple hair girl .She walked over to them.

"Hey guys" she greeted

"Oh hey Alex. Hey this is tak she's my girlfriend."

"Ohhh is this the surprise you were telling me about?"

"That and I found an alien."

"Dibbeh introduce me to your other sister" tak smiled

"Well this is Alex she just came here from New York."

"Hi" Alex said, but she was pulled into a hug.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about. I've heard so much about you!"

"Really, He didn't tell me that" she looked at her brother with a wtf face. He just smiled nervously.

"Uh yeah apparently I was talking too much about you."

"Yeah go figure" she chuckled

At lunch, Alex and the others went and sat at the corner table.

"So dib what alien have you discovered?" taking a sip of her water

"His name is zim .He's an irken."

She spat out her water onto tak's face which made her scream in pain.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she said coming to tak's aid

"No worries. Just a little allergic reaction that's all."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes."

She sat back down.

"Dib how could you? I though you were better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking about the kid in the skin condition Zim."

"You met him?"

"Yes I bumped into him."

"That shithead is not to be trusted. He wants to take over earth. I should know I was a part of the irken armada myself." She uncovered her fake human hand to reveal a green hand. She gasped, but shook her head.

"No I don't believe you. He couldn't possibly be an alien. He's too nice."

"It's all a part of the act Alex. Don't be a fool like the others and try to accept the fact that he is one" dib exclaimed

"I'm sorry dib. For this one. I don't believe you."

His eyes widened.

"You'll see Alex. You'll see."

He walked off leaving the three girls in shock.

"Sheesh" Alex said .She left the lunchroom and walked into the empty hallway.

"Looks like you had a rough time" a voice said. She turns to see zim leaning on lockers in such a bad ass posistion

"My brother thinks you're an alien."

"Yeah he's been saying that since I came here four years ago . He is always picking on me . Tragic isn't it? "

"Very. I just want to tell you that I'm here for you." She put he hand on his shoulder which made him blush a little. He looked at her hand on which she had the ring in.

"What's that?" he pointed

"Oh it's a mood ring. It tells how I am feeling and has a specific color for it. Like right now I'm happy so it's yellow!"

"Can I try?"

"Sure." She gave him the ring and he put it on him . The color changed to purple which made him confused.

"What's purple stand for?"

She looked at it and smiled

"You like someone" she smiled

He was about to faint when the bell rung.

"Oh that's the bell see ya."

She ran off leaving zim alone in the hallway.

"God I'm such an idiot! "He looked at the ring and threw it on the ground.

"Damn zim relax it's not the fortune teller" tak chuckled picking up the ring.

"The ring has mind reading powers!" he pointed]

"It's just a novelty that has lava in it. The ring is a u.v.a toy for when it is exposed to sunlight it changes color."

"…..your lying isn't you?"

"Zim there is no shame in having a crush. It's simple and harmless." She walked off

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!" he screamed


End file.
